Unexpected IV
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Nico and Percy are having a dry-spell. Real, adult life seems to disagree with their alone-time. But their friend Leo seems set on helping them through this and back on track. It's just that Nico has quite the idea of his own how the Latino can help them... Nico/Leo/Percy, slashy threesome


PJatO || OT3 || PJatO || OT3 || PJatO || Unexpected IV || PJatO || OT3 || PJatO || OT3 || PJatO

Title: Unexpected IV – Spiking the Relationship

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, D/s, spanking, roleplay, pet-play, riming, toys

Main Pairing: Nico/Leo/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Percy, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel (mentioned), Chris/Clarisse (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson

Summary: I proudly presend the fourth part of my 'Unexpected'-series!

Leo knows his friends have problems in their relationship, so he takes it upon himself to help them out a bit. And Nico has a very special way to show his gratitude.

**Unexpected IV**

_Spiking the Relationship_

Percy yawned widely and stretched some as he entered the bedroom of their house, his boyfriend following him close. It wasn't late, only around ten. And it was Friday.

"Nico", drawled the son of Poseidon slowly. "Would you mind..."

"By no means", groaned the Ghost King and popped his neck. "I'm dead on my feet. No pun intended. I could sleep while standing at the moment..."

They collapsed on the bed and cuddled close. Percy bit his lips as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The half-Italian laid one arm loosely around his Sea Prince's waist.

"I'm afraid", whispered the green-eyed man slowly.

"Why?", asked Nico worried and stiffened some.

"Can you remember the last time we've had sex?"

"Well...", grunted the son of Hades with a frown. "I'm in the middle of a very big case and you have enough inside that pretty head of yours with your half-sister... And if it's not that, then it's Frank calling desperately because he doesn't know how to deal with his pregnant fiancee or with his pregnant half-sister. Which gets us pretty busy too."

"True", laughed Percy softly. "But... Don't you remember how it used to be? When you got me into slutty dresses and spanked me and we fucked all night long? Are we really too old for fun already?"

"You're twenty-eight, babe, you're not old", snorted the Ghost King and kissed the older one softly.

"Please, don't remind me", groaned the son of Poseidon and buried his head in the crook of the half-Italian's neck. "Don't remind me that I'm nearly thirty!"

"You're still as hot as you've been when you were nineteen, love, so don't whine", growled Nico, pulling the Sea Prince close. "And don't worry about the sex. We're tired, but we'll get over that phase again and then I'll have my whole, wicked way with you."

"I miss that wicked... way...", whined Percy and yawned widely.

His eyes closed slowly and so did his boyfriend's until both of them were sound asleep. Friday night and no sex. Both knew that their relationship was slowly becoming a boring routine.

/break\

"Gods", groaned Nico annoyed and fell back into the booth of the diner.

Next to him sat Piper and Annabeth, the two women looking at him with pity. Opposite of them sat Reyna, Jason and Leo, everyone of them with breakfast and coffee in front of them.

"What's bothering you, Nico?", asked his cousin curiously and sipped his coffee.

"Just something Percy had said yesterday", muttered the son of Hades frustrated.

"What would that be that it got to you like that?", wanted Annabeth to know.

"He's breaking up with you because he realized that he's not gay after all", chuckled Reyna.

"Funny, Anderson", grunted Nico with a dark glare. "No. He is still as gay as a unicorn jumping over a rainbow on the fourth of July."

"What else could it be then?", asked Piper with one raised eyebrow.

"We're become an old, married couple", whispered the Ghost King. "We had no sex since a couple of weeks after my last birthday... We have too much on our minds. Yesterday we fell asleep at ten. We didn't even make out before falling asleep! At ten! On a freaking Friday. It wasn't that long ago that we used to go to bars and clubs on Fridays and not return before Saturday around this time..."

"No sex at all?", frowned Leo surprised. "After what I saw at your birthday, I find that hard to believe! I mean, just the thought of Percy in that slutty maiden outfit should make you rock hard and eager to bend him over the next flat surface."

"It does", shrugged Nico. "I still want him. It's not that I'm not interested in him any longer. But we're just too exhausted to lift a hand anymore once we come home in the evening..."

"No time for sex?", grunted the daughter of Aphrodite. "Annie, if we ever suffer under lesbian bed death, please shoot me, will you?"

"Don't say something like that, not even as a joke", hissed Annabeth with a frown. "Neither the shooting part, nor the lesbian bed death part!"

"Don't tell me you two are still going at it", blinked Leo surprised, blinking at them. "I always thought couples with kids don't do it anymore."

"Thea keeps us busy, yes", nodded the daughter of Athena slowly.

"But we're still doing it like the rabbits", grinned Piper broadly and wickedly, resting her hand on her girlfriend's knee. "In every single room of the house."

"Please don't say on the couch, please don't say on the couch", chanted the son of Jupiter.

"Especially on the couch", snickered the native American.

"But I loved that couch", whined the blonde Roman.

"And we loved each other on top of that couch", grinned Piper and stuck her tongue out.

"Pips, please", mumbled the flustered daughter of Athena. "Stop it!"

"Yes, please", agreed the others on the table.

"Back to the problem at hand", grunted Leo with a serious expression. "Nico doesn't fuck Percy anymore. Even though he really should. Like, at least thrice a week."

"I find it disturbing that you have such an interest in how often I bend my boyfriend over", grunted Nico and leaned back to glare at the Latino. "Besides, it's just a phase. We'll get out of it again."

"Yeah, right", snorted Jason. "And how? You may win this case, but the next will follow. And Panny is a fourteen-years old girl. She will only demand more attention from your lover. It's only getting worse from now on if you don't act soon."

The son of Hades grunted and sipped his coffee, not noticing the thoughtful and worried glance Leo threw at him from across the table. Determination shone in his brown eyes as he decided to help his two friends. Because it was absolutely not acceptable that an ass like that wasn't receiving the attention it should get.

/break\

Percy panted hard, resting his hands on his knees, his head hung low. He used to have more stamina. But back then he had been younger. And he had just run like he hadn't needed in a long time. But the e-mail he had received from Nico was worrying him beyond believe.

_Come to the cabin in Montauk. Urgent._

Normally the son of Hades signed all his messages to Percy with 'Your Ghost King'. And he never forgot to say or write that he loved 'his Sea Prince'. Something was off. Did something happen? He hadn't seen his Ghost King in a week, had been away with his class for a school trip to Washington. And even before that, he had barely seen Nico, the big case had gotten closer and closer to it's final installment. Perhaps the case had gone wrong? It was over by now, if he wasn't mistaken. Or perhaps it went good and Nico wanted to celebrate...? But then he would have signed it...

"Percy! Thank the gods, you're alright!"

Percy yelped in surprise as he was lifted into the air and whirled around. Blinking a few times, he looked up at his boyfriend before he was sat down again and kissed passionately.

"What?", asked the son of Poseidon dumbfounded.

"When I received your message, I thought you may be hurt or something may have happened", muttered Nico between placing butterfly kisses on his lover's face.

"I didn't send you a message. You send me one", grunted Percy confused.

"What?", asked the son of Hades, now completely confused himself.

"I called both of you here", chuckled another voice as the cabin door was opened.

"L... Leo?", whispered the Sea Prince and tilted his head. "What's going on?"

"Well", drawled the Latino cheekily and shrugged. "Nico told me something very shocking a couple of weeks ago. Something I couldn't believe. And after he made a comment about it earlier this week when we celebrated the closed case, I decided to help you a bit."

"What are you talking about, Valdez?", asked Percy confused.

"Nico told us you're not having sex anymore", chuckled Leo.

"Why did you tell him that?", hissed the flustered son of Poseidon.

"Because he is my friend and it had been bothering me and you talk to friends about such things", grunted the Ghost King and shrugged slightly. "Though I would like to know what's going on here."

"Well", started the son of Hephaestus. "I got concerned when you said that you have vacation next week and Percy has the week off because it's holidays. And you two are spending that week at Sally's and Paul's. You can't tell me you planned on changing that little dry-spell in your parents' house. So I decided to intervene."

Percy gaped as the fire-bender pulled them both into the well-known cabin. He hadn't been there since his own last birthday when Nico and him had spend the weekend here, pretending that Nico was a fisher and had caught himself a little mermaid, doing wicked things to Percy. The son of Poseidon shuddered at the memory. He missed having sex with his lover.

"What in the world is this...?", grunted the Ghost King wide-eyed.

Percy blinked, suddenly pulled out of his pleasurable thoughts. Sea-green eyes widened as he took the room in. Everything was how he remembered, but the things spread over the bed were new. A school-girl uniform, a French maiden-dress, a wedding dress, a nurse-uniform and a white, short dress with angel's wings attached to it. As well as a whole lot of different dildos, vibrators and butt-plugs, all in the nicest shades of blue. And a big bottle of lube, a paddle, a riding crop, two pairs of hand-cuffs...

"Leo, what is the meaning of this?", squealed Percy and blushed darkly.

"When I brought Nico home at his birthday a couple of months ago, I did see you after all. So I figured this must be what gets you guys hot and bothered. So I went and bought some nice dresses for you, Perce. And a few other toys. I also called your parents and told them that you couldn't make it because I had a special vacation planned for you. I booked the cabin for the whole week so you can... well, lighten the spark again or something like that", shrugged the Latino.

If possible, the blush on the Sea Prince's cheeks darkened some as he ran his fingers over the different dresses. Stupid firebug! How embarrassing was that? It had only been a one-time thing that he had dressed up for Nico like that! Well, perhaps mainly so because they scarcely had the time to do it after the Ghost King's birthday... He yelped in surprise when he was pressed against a strong body, feeling a half-erection pressing up between his cheeks.

"You will look delicious in those dresses", growled Nico into his ear and licked the shell.

"I always look delicious so that's obvious", grinned Percy cheekily back.

His gaze followed the dark eyes of his boyfriend over to the Latino, who looked slightly flustered himself now. The son of Poseidon snickered a bit. Served him right to be embarrassed now.

"Why did you go through all that trouble for us?", grunted the Ghost King and took the school-girl uniform, holding it so he could see how it would look on Percy. "I mean, that stuff must have been expensive, you moron. You didn't have to buy it."

"You're my friends", shrugged Leo reluctantly. "And I like you. So I wanted to help you."

"And what made you assume we would use those...?", hummed the son of Poseidon curiously, grabbing the riding crop to run it through his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah", chided Nico and took the crop out of his hand with a wicked grin. "That one is mine."

The Sea Prince sat down in the middle of the heap of toys, inspecting the differently shaped dildos and plugs as he felt a stinging pain on his butt. Yelping in surprise, he turned to glare at his lover who held the riding crop in his hand and smirked satisfied.

"It makes a nice sound", commented the son of Hades.

"Just a... thought", coughed Leo and blushed furiously.

"You meant to say something you would like to picture", grunted Nico skeptically and stared at the slowly building tent in the Latino's pants. "Don't think I didn't notice those longing looks you always throw after my boyfriend's ass."

Percy stiffened slightly and stared doe-eyed at his boyfriend. Nico rolled his eyes at that. Of course that cute moron had not noticed a thing. He patted the older boy's head before turning his attention back to the flustered and aroused son of Hephaestus.

"Oh come on", whined Leo embarrassed. "It's like everybody has, had or will have a crush on your boyfriend! Your boyfriend is Percy freaking Jackson, damn it!"

"I don't see how me being me implies the first", muttered Percy confused and tilted his head.

"You're too cute and naive to be true sometimes", snorted Nico and kissed the smaller man. "You have no idea how hot you are, babe. Leo is right with that one."

The son of Poseidon blushed deeply and looked over at the fire-bender reluctantly. It seemed true, the hard-on building a tent in the younger man's pants was indication enough for that. Percy shivered slightly as his boyfriend ran one hand over the curve of the Sea Prince's ass.

"Damn it, Percy, you are...", the son of Hephaestus interrupted himself with a heavy sigh.

Percy grinned stupidly at that and stretched some, pressing his ass against the hand caressing it. Leo wanted him. Somehow that was a very satisfying thought. Though then he blinked confused as everything suddenly became very, very dark. Tilting his head in wonder, he removed the clothes that had been thrown at him. The son of Hades had thrown the school-girl dress at him.

"Get changed, babe", ordered Nico. "The earlier we start, the more fun we can have."

Percy raised one eyebrow at him and turned to look at the Latino still standing in the room.

"Well then, I should get going...", grunted Leo with a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, firebug?", grunted the Ghost King irritated. "Get over here. You spend so much money on the dresses and toys, you should enjoy them too."

"What?", exclaimed the Latino and the son of Poseidon at once.

"I once heard that if you have a problem like that, then you should try and spike your relationship", shrugged the half-Italian. "Though since we've already been through everything others would consider 'spiking the relationship', I suppose a threesome would be enough of a spike, wouldn't it?"

"You... You mean...", stuttered the son of Hephaestus slowly and blinked.

"You can have that ass", nodded Nico and slapped Percy's behind once hard. "If I can have yours."

"Good gods, Leo!", yelped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed. "Don't burn the cabin down!"

The Latino blinked and started to pat his hair to extinguish his fire. The Sea Prince jumped off the bed and hurried close to the son of Hephaestus to prevent him from burning the curtains.

"Shoot, I'm not that special that I cause you to burn everything!", grunted Percy and pulled Leo closer to himself. "Really now, stupid firebug!"

"Stupid mermaid", muttered the Latino, enjoying the proximity between them. "You're special enough to set fire to anything."

The son of Poseidon blushed furiously at that. Nico grunted amused and stood, noticing that those two would not get anything going without a little push. Walking up to them, he came to stand behind his boyfriend and grabbed the firebug's hands to place them on top of Percy's ass.

"You are allowed to touch", chuckled the son of Hades. "At least for this little... vacation."

Leo licked his lips eagerly and squeezed the firm behind hard, drawing a sinful moan from the Sea Prince's rosy lips. Feeling bolt enough now, the Latino leaned in and kissed the older demi-god. Once they parted, Leo watched how Nico pulled the smaller half-blood's shirt over his head.

"Time to get changed, babe", smirked the son of Hades. "All those pretty dresses want to be worn by you, my pretty. Leo did spend money on them after all."

Percy grunted and blushed, freeing himself from the fire-bender's embrace and walking over to the bed to look through his choice of clothing. His fingers lingered a little longer on the short wedding dress and, thanks to the fact that he had his back on the other two boys, a sad shadow passed through his eyes. A white wedding. Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, he grabbed something else entirely and grinned. Pinning the two dog ears he had just discovered beneath the school-uniform onto his head, he grabbed the collar to tie it around his neck and long, fluffy tail to secure it around his waist. Grinning broadly he sat down on the bed and turned to stare at the taller half-bloods, tilting his head at them.

"Damn it, Valdez. How many different phantasies did you have about my boyfriend?", grunted Nico, not having noticed the puppy-attire earlier.

"One or two... dozen", muttered Leo back and blushed slightly. "Perhaps three or four..."

The son of Hades shook his head and stripped down. Once he was naked, he turned to glare at the fire-bender who stood still completely clothed next to him, too busy staring at Nico's cock.

"You know, if you want it, you need to get undressed. The basics, you know them, right?", chuckled the Ghost King amused and walked over to dump the boys in the drawer next to the bed for now.

Leo hastily got naked too and jumped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Percy's midsection and pulling the older half-blood onto his lap to pat his head.

"Such a cute and good little puppy", grinned the Latino and kissed the Sea Prince's cheek.

"No", objected the son of Hades harshly.

Leo jumped slightly in surprise and blinked up at the half-Italian who came to stand in front of them now, his erection pointing right at them. He licked his lips subconsciously.

"What do you mean, Nico?", asked the Latino after a second.

"It doesn't work that way", smirked Nico. "I would hand you the manual about how to handle Percy Jackson in bed, but we don't have the time for you to read it. So I'll give you the highlights. Whichever role our cute, little Sea Prince acts – and believe me, he is an amazing actor – it's a naughty one. The French maiden from my birthday? A sloppy thing that needed to get punished by her boss. If he would act as a school girl? He would be the naughty girl that got detention and gets punished by her teacher. Angel? Corrupted by the devil. So he certainly is not a good, little puppy."

The mischievous grin on Percy's lips told the Latino that Nico was telling the truth. He gulped hard at that thought and shifted a bit. The Ghost King chuckled and walked over to them to undress his boyfriend completely. Once the Sea Prince was seated completely naked between them, Nico started thinking about his next step.

"Leo, lay down on your stomach", ordered the son of Hades with a smirk. "Our cute, little puppy will prepare you for me."

"Uh... what...?", asked Leo slowly, though still obeying.

"I want you, my cute puppy, to put your tongue to... different use this time", hummed Nico.

Both his lovers blushed furiously at that and he laughed slightly. Though then they did as they were told and Leo rolled over onto his stomach, spreading his legs some to give Percy better access. The Sea Prince licked his lips and parted the Latino's cheeks. His tongue teased the tight, puckered hole a few times before he pushed it in. Leo gasped in surprise.

"Damn it, di Angelo", hissed the flustered son of Hephaestus. "What are you up to?"

"You want his ass", shrugged Nico casually. "So I get yours."

The Latino glared up at the Ghost King, observing how Nico walked over to the drawer and pulled a rather large, blue vibrator out, putting a good amount of lube onto it and walked back to Percy. The son of Poseidon yelped high-pitched as the vibrator was shoved up his ass. The yelp evolved into a shameless, rough moan when Nico turned the toy on.

"Does he always make such sounds?", gasped Leo and licked his lips.

"No. He makes the best sounds when you spank him", smirked the half-Italian. "But you'll see that later. Now just hurry with this, I'm horny."

"Okay, okay, okay, enough, Perce", grinned the Latino, suddenly very eager too. "What's in next, Nico? Enlighten me, please."

Leo turned onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, wiggling his eyebrows at the son of Hades. Percy, constantly shifting due to the constant stimulation of his prostate, sat down next to the son of Hephaestus and licked his lips. A broadly smirking Nico took his seat between the Latino's legs, resting his hands on either side of the smaller man's hips.

"I will fuck you until you see stars", purred the Ghost King seductively, leaning in until his breath was ghosting over Leo's neck. "And once I'm through with you, the _real_ fun will start."

The Latino gulped at that. If seeing stars wasn't the real fun, he couldn't wait to see what the other had in mind for them then. He grabbed the leash with one hand and pulled the Sea Prince down until their lips met in a heated kiss. All that moaning and whimpering had distracted him. Though while he was busy kissing the son of Poseidon, he nearly missed how the Ghost King entered him. A pained hiss escaped his lips at that and he clawed his fingers into the sheets.

"Fuck, you're huge", grunted Leo and bit down on Percy's neck to muffle a scream.

The son of Poseidon moaned at that and started to reach for his achingly hard member, but his hand was caught half-way by the son of Hades and he turned guilty-eyed to his lover.

"No touching, you naughty pup", grunted Nico. "You can suck Leo while I fuck him. But if I see you touching yourself or if you come without permission, you will receive a hard punishment."

Percy whimpered and nodded, turning around so he was facing the hard cock of the Latino. Wrapping his lips around the head, he gave it his full attention. The son of Hephaestus all the while lacked something to distract him from the pain, so his attention was drawn to the tight hole, widely stretched around the thick vibrator. Grinning cheekily, the Latino grabbed the toy and started to move it, increasing the pleasurable and delightful sounds the Sea Prince was making. Leo gasped as Nico started to move within him. But damn, their puppy had quite the cunning tongue, it was making up for the pain the Ghost King was putting him through.

"Leo", started the son of Hades with a frown. "Is this your... first time...?"

"_With a guy!_", corrected the son of Hephaestus and blushed brightly. "I've only had girls until now."

"Mh... Such honor", grinned Nico cheekily and leaned down to kiss the Latino softly. "We'll be your first. Both, receiving and giving. Isn't that a honor, Perce?"

"Mh-hm", mumbled the Sea Prince around his mouth full of cock.

"I think that was a yes", chuckled the son of Hades and thrust harder.

It didn't take long for him to find Leo's sweet spot and make up for the pain he had caused earlier, making the Latino groan and moan in blissful pleasure. This added with the cunning tongue of the Sea Prince soon caused the son of Hephaestus to ejaculate down Percy's throat. Though at his sudden orgasm, he gave the vibrator a harsh and deep thrust, hitting the Sea Prince's prostate so hard that the teacher came without even wanting to or touching himself. Percy whimpered and licked the last drops of cum from his lips before collapsing next to Leo. Nico gave it a few more thrusts before he too came, shooting his load up the fire-bender's ass. Leo gasped at that.

"Bastard", grunted the Latino irritated. "This is going to be a disgustingly sticky mess!"

"Okay... So you don't like it. Noted down for later usage", muttered Nico and nodded. "Well, I'm so used to fucking Percy... And he simply loves it to be filled with cum. Sorry about that."

"Well, sorry ain't helpful", mumbled Leo and shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy, your heard Leo. He doesn't like my cum, but I know you love it. How about you be a good boy and clean the mess I made, hm? And while you're at it, I'll get to your punishment for coming without my permission, you dirty, little pup", smirked the Ghost King.

A wanton moan escaped Percy at the prospect of a punishment. He hurried to sit between Leo's legs, the Latino willingly spread them more so Percy could get to work. Running his fingers through the soft, black hair of the Sea Prince, he observed in wonder how Nico stood and walked over to the table where a newspaper was laying. Percy had his ass high in the air, wiggling it in anticipation. Leo frowned and saw how Nico rolled the newspaper up and came back.

"Naughty, little pups deserve a punishment", smirked the son of Hades and started spanking the Sea Prince with the newspaper. "And you certainly are a very naughty, little pup, aren't you?"

Percy yelped at the first hit and nodded vigorously before turning to the cum-oozing hole in front of him. He licked his lips, wanting to taste his lover again. And tasting it from the Latino's hole while getting spanked certainly sounded like a nice treat.

"So... You're seriously into that, huh?", mumbled the flustered son of Hephaestus.

"It was actually the first kink we discovered about each other", chuckled Nico, placing one hard hit after the other on the slowly darkening cheeks of his boyfriend. "He loves being all sore."

Leo moaned as the Sea Prince sucked the cum out of his ass, licking every last drop away eagerly. That tongue and the muffled sounds Percy made at being spanked were enough to arouse him a second time. And looking over at Nico he saw that the Ghost King was ready and eager too.

"Okay, that's enough", grunted the son of Hades and laid the newspaper down.

Percy gave a pitiful whimper as if he wanted more, making Leo snort in amusement.

"No", growled Nico. "I said enough. I haven't had your tight hole in a way too long time."

The whimpering stopped as if the Sea Prince had just come to the conclusion that getting fucked was probably better than more spanking. So the smaller demi-god sat up attentively, tilting his head.

"So you're going to fuck Percy now?", grunted Leo curiously and sat up some.

"No", smirked the son of Hades. "_We_ are going to fuck Percy now."

"You mean like... at the same time?", gaped the Latino wide-eyed. "Doubling?"

"Exactly what I'm talking about", chuckled Nico. "We'll turn that naughty, little pup into a bitch."

Percy growled at that and attacked his boyfriend's lips hungrily, digging his nails into the half-Italian's shoulders, eager to finally feel a pulsing cock – better yet, two pulsing cocks – inside of him. He could feel how the Latino behind him removed the vibrator and started to slowly push into him. The Sea Prince whimpered, he hadn't been fucked in a way too long time. But Leo took his time, waiting for him to adjust to the intruder before thrusting deeper. And then the son of Hephaestus pulled out, just to be replaced by Nico, doing the same. Once the half-Italian was seated balls deep within him, he grabbed the Sea Prince's cheeks and pulled them invitingly apart.

"How about you join me now, firebug?", smirked the son of Hades.

Leo was eager to take the offer and squeezed his cock into the tight hole, right next to the Ghost King's. All three of them moaned at the feeling of being united like this. Percy had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and leaned back against the Latino's broad chest.

"You enjoy that, puppy?", purred the son of Hephaestus, biting Percy's neck.

The son of Poseidon whined and nodded sharply, turning his head to the side so he could lick the Latino's cheek, earning him an amused chuckle from both his lovers.

"You're a good pet, aren't you?", smiled Nico and kissed his boyfriend softly. "Such a good, eager little bitch you are. You love being our bitch, don't you?"

Again the Sea Prince nodded hastily and whimpered pitifully at that, looking up at his boyfriend with wide, pleading eyes and baring his neck in submission. Nico understood and smiled. He started moving, and so did Leo. Until they had built a steady rhythm together. The young teacher soon turned into a wanton, whimpering and over-stimulated mess, while the lawyer and the engineer fucked him hard. When Nico noticed that his boyfriend was extremely exhausted, he decided to end today's session and started to jerk the smaller demi-god off. The Sea Prince gave a joyful whimper at the feeling of long fingers around his cock. The son of Hades leaned in some.

"You can come", whispered Nico into his boyfriend's ear. "You can come and then we will come and we will feed your hungry hole with what you longed for, my little bitch."

A lascivious moan accompanied the Sea Prince's orgasm and the son of Poseidon collapsed against the Latino. Both his lovers grunted at the tight feeling of his contracting muscles around their cocks and soon came too, filling their willing partner with their seed. Nico removed the dog-ears from his boyfriend's head before pulling out of the tight hole and laying down on the bed. He pulled both other demi-gods with him, resting Leo on his right side and Percy on his left.

"That was amazing", grinned the son of Poseidon sleepily and licked his lips.

"Can I spank him the next time?", asked Leo and turned pleading eyes on Nico.

"You can, firebug", chuckled the Ghost King and kissed the Latino roughly, turning to Percy after the kiss. "Can't he, babe? Babe? Perce?"

"I think we knocked him out", grinned Leo and ran his fingers through the black hair, pushing the bangs out of the Sea Prince's face to reveal the peaceful expression on it.

"Poor thing", smirked Nico. "He must still be exhausted from the flight back and the trip."

"Well, then we better let him rest so he will be fit tomorrow", snickered the son of Hephaestus and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Percy's lips. "Good night, my prince."

Percy smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to them. Nico shook his head at his affectionate boyfriend before kissing the Latino good-night. Leo turned the lights off and cuddled close to the Ghost King, enjoying the warmth of two bodies next to him for a change.

"Tomorrow school girl?", yawned the son of Hephaestus.

"Getting fucked by the principal and her teacher?", smirked Nico.

"Perfect", murmured Leo and closed his eyes.

The Latino was out like a candle in less than ten seconds and Nico kissed the top of his head softly.

"Thanks, firebug", whispered the Ghost King. "That is exactly what our relationship needed at the moment. A flame to spark our passion again."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
